Many physiological responses are manifested in the temperatures and/or temperature changes on various regions of the human face. For example, facial temperatures may help determine the amount of stress or extent of an allergic reaction. In another example, facial temperatures can help determine how a user feels, e.g., whether the user is nervous, calm, or happy. Thus, monitoring and analyzing facial temperatures can be useful for many health-related and life-logging related applications. However, collecting such data over time when people are going through their daily activities can be very difficult. Typically, collection of such data involves utilizing thermal cameras that are bulky, expensive and need to be continually pointed at a person's face. Additionally, due to the people's movements in their day-to-day activities, various complex image analysis procedures need to be performed, such as face tracking and registration, in order to collect the required measurements.
Therefore, there is a need to collect thermal measurements at various regions of a person's face. Preferably, the measurements are collected over a long period of time, while the person may be performing various day-to-day activities.